daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri and Belle punish Christopher Robin and Johnny Test
In his room, Johnny Test made a grounded story out of Mowgli and Pudge. Just then, his friend, Christopher Robin, went into Johnny's room and he decided to make a grounded story out of Bambi and Thumper. So he did. Suddenly, Dimitri and Belle, Christopher Robin's parents, went into Johnny's room and they realized that Mowgli, Pudge, Bambi, and Thumper acted like bad boys. "Why are you making grounded stories out of Mowgli, Pudge, Bambi, and Thumper?" Dimitri said. "Because I can't take it anymore about it!" Johnny said. "Yeah. I don't want to do it!" Christopher Robin said. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT CHRISTOPHER ROBIN AND JOHNNY!!" Belle shouted. "We choose the Non-Troublemaker team, and I think Mowgli and Pudge are nice, and they are Minnie's brothers, Naveen and Tiana's sons, Danny's brothers-in-law, ." Dimitri said. "And also, I think Bambi and Thumper are nice, and they are Olivia's brothers, Prince Eric and Ariel's sons, Fievel's brothers-in-law, ." Belle said. "For your punishment Christopher Robin and Johnny. You get no Batman Classic, no Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, no Professor Iris, no The Book of Pooh, no Rimba's Island, no Amazing World of Gumball, no Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, and no more anything." Dimiti said. "Please! No, Dad and Mom! Please give us back our favorite films and shows." Christopher Robin said. "We are gonna call Minnie, Alice, and Wendy to keep an eye out for you while Dimitri and I sell them, and we are gonna buy DVDs and VHS's of Skunk Fu, Hotel Transylvania, Have Gun Will Travel, Teen Titans Go, How to Train Your Dragon, The Land Before Time, TUFF Puppy, and We're Back a Dinosaur Story." Belle said. "Please no Dimitri and Belle! Please do not buy DVDs and VHS's of Skunk Fu, Hotel Transylvania, Have Gun Will Travel, Teen Titans Go, How to Train Your Dragon, The Land Before Time, TUFF Puppy, and We're Back a Dinosaur Story." Johnny said. "I don't wanna watch The Land Before Time because Sharptooth gives me nightmares." Christopher Robin said. Just then, Minnie Mouse, Alice Liddell, and Wendy Darling showed up, and Minnie said, "Christopher Robin and Johnny, you are not supposed to make grounded stories out of Mowgli, Pudge, Bambi, and Thumper. That's not nice." Alice said "I agree with what Minnie said. You made grounded stories out of Mowgli, Pudge, Bambi, and Thumper. You know they are nice." Wendy said, "And also, when your mother and your father get home, they will force you to watch films and shows that you need to watch." Mowgli, Pudge, Bambi, and Thumper got home. Darwin said "Minnie, Alice, and Wendy, what was going on?" Minnie said, "Pudge, Christopher Robin and Johnny made grounded stories out of you, Pudge, Bambi, and Thumper." "Yeah, Minnie. For their punishment, they don't get DVDs and VHS's on Batman Classic, Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, Professor Iris, The Book of Pooh, Rimba's Island, Amazing World of Gumball, and Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories." Mowgli said. "We need to keep an eye out for them while Dimitri and Belle sell them." Bambi said. "Okay, guys." Thumper said. At the video store, Dimitri and Belle sold DVDs of Professor Iris, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, Rimba's Island, Amazing World of Gumball, and Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories. They got DVDs and VHS's of Skunk Fu, Teen Titans Go, How to Train Your Dragon, Hotel Transylvania, Have Gun Will Travel, Land Before Time, TUFF Puppy, and We're Back a Dinosaur Story. "Pudge, can you make some grounded stories out of Cindy, Floral, and Panini?" Johnny asked. "No, Johnny. They choose not to join the Troublemaker Club." Pudge said. "Your dad and mom are back, Christopher Robin." Mowgli said. "We are back. And we got you DVDs and VHS's of Skunk Fu, Teen Titans Go, How to Train Your Dragon, Hotel Transylvania, Have Gun Will Travel, Land Before Time, TUFF Puppy, and We're Back a Dinosaur Story." "You need to watch them, Christopher Robin and Johnny." Belle said. Christopher Robin and Johnny were very upset about them. "Bambi, if Christopher Robin and Johnny did it to us, then they will watch them." "Yeah, Thumper. I know it." Bambi said. Category:Being Punished Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Punishes Christopher Robin and Johnny Test